Microorganisms generally live attached to surfaces in many natural environments. Bi-products of bacteria may include extracellular substances including biopolymers and macromolecules which result in a soil which comprises slimy residue, or biofilm soil. Such slimy residues (biofilm soils) are difficult to remove from laundry items an adhesion of other soils such as particulates can be particularly problematic. Further, when very dirty laundry items are washed together with less dirty laundry items the dirt present in the wash liquor may adhere to the slimy residue soil so that some items may even be more “soiled” after washing. Build up of soils over time is undesirable for both coloured and white fabrics but may be particularly noticeable on white or pale-coloured fabrics, for example around collars and cuffs where incomplete cleaning occurs. These soils may exacerbate malodour, which may particularly develop after use of the laundry item and may be particularly problematic for example for sportswear.
International patent applications WO 2011/098579 (University of Newcastle) and WO 2014/087011 (Novozymes A/S) relate to deoxyribonuclease compounds and their uses. WO2016/176282 describes that compositions comprising nuclease enzymes have been found to be especially effective at cleaning fabrics having a fabric care composition deposited thereon.